Consumed
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT. SEQUEL TO OUR BEAUTIFUL CAGE. SaionjiXUtena. After Utena lived a few days in Anthy's body and found the real Saionji, she's been hiding the fact that it's her all along. what will happen when she encounters him once again? R


**A/N: Well, here I am with the sequel! I haven't gotten many reviews on my first one yet, but I'm sure they'll all come and review me. Anywho, please enjoy this little piece of mine.**

**WARNING: This is a sequel to Our Beautiful Cage, I _STRONGLY_ suggest you read that piece or you will not understand this one and might think it's a bit OOC, which is not my intention, making it a sequel off of that one, it's not OOC at all.**

**Consumed**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

It had been days after the curry incident and everything seemed to be back to normal, at least in a physical sense, but not exactly emotionally.

Utena sat in her dorm room, a top her highest bunk and looked up towards the ceiling, staring intently at the imaginary spot in the ceiling. The nonexistent focal point.

Robin's egg eyes blurred out of focus, the light blue pools swimming around in deep contemplation.

_'Saionji…'_

Vivid thoughts of her in Anthy's body, making sweet love to the green haired man in the dingy building raced through her mind. Light colored eyes softened at the thought.

But there was still something that she had not told him.

Her eyes became clear and widened.

A light gasp was heard.

He heard a light rasping knock on the door.

"Hm?" The pink haired prince turned her gaze to the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal her room mate, Himemiya Anthy, she was standing board straight, holding a watering pale. Utena had assumed that she was in the rose garden.

"Hello Anthy."

"Hello, Utena-sama. How are you?" She smiled a placid smile and cocked her head at the stating of the question.

"I'm alright. I've just been thinking about a few things. Being in your body for that amount of time really made me think about some things." The tomboy looked to her friend, who walked mechanically over to her. "I think I'll go and take a walk. I need some time to think."

"Alright. I'll cook lunch." The amethyst haired girl smiled.

Utena rose up out of the top bunk and hopped down, landing gracefully on her feet. "I'll see you later Anthy." She smiled and waved as she walked by.

"Goodbye, Utena-sama." The bronze beauty smiled a happy smile and waved at the retreating form.

Outside, Utena sighed as she took in the beautiful, serene scape around her. She walked down the stone sidewalks of Ohtori, seeing the passing students, most of which recognized her, saying her name and waving. The cotton candy haired girl sweat dropped and turned in their direction, recognizing them and waving back, sweat dropping at her fandom.

As she was waving and walking, she ran into something that felt like a stone wall.

"Mfph.." She mumbled into the white textile of the "wall".

"Watch where your going, Tenjou." A voice snorted to her from above.

Robin's egg eyes widened. That voice. That scowling voice it was…

Saionji.

She looked up slowly, her eyes shining with surprise as she spied the green tumbling locks of the kendoist. He stared down at her, his eyes shining with twisted brilliance of emotions.

There was an awkward silence between the two as the different colored eyes locked onto each other. The pink haired girl's head still leaned into his chest. Her eyes darted over and noticed the lack of a green rose.

The thoughts of their previous encounter danced through her head. The touches, the kisses, the kind words…and that familiar stench of rose petals. It was so surreal. She absent mindedly ran a hand through one of the green locks of hair, look of confusion shot across the emerald haired man's face.

"What are you doing, Tenjou?" He questioned.

Utena's eyes widened, she stood up straight, putting a little distance between her and the other adolescent's body.

She turned her head away. "Sorry, Saionji. I dazed out."

"Just what are you dazed about?" He asked sternly.

"Well…" She paused, then spoke again. "I…"

He arched an eyebrow.

No matter what, her mind was still stuck on that day, and now that she was face to face with the green haired man, she could not help but tell him. She just had to find the courage. She had to find the courage to tell him, no matter what.

She gulped, nervous as she looked up at him.

The pink haired girl took in a breath as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, about to tell Saionji something that she would usually dare not speak of.

Saionji, however, looked as confused as ever. He wondered what Utena was thinking, his gaze narrowing, trying to decipher what she was thinking.

_'Well, it's now or never.' _Utena thought to herself as she swiftly wrapped her arms around the green haired man's neck, whose face lit up in surprise. Then, the pink haired prince kissed the green rose.

"Mmm!" Was the only noise that Saionji could muster, as his hands went up in surprise at Utena's sudden action.

_'That kiss…its familiar.' _The green haired man thought to himself.

The lip-embrace lasted a few minuets, and then the pink haired tomboy broke the kiss, the kendoist still looking dazed and confused.

After a minute passed, he spoke. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Damn right you do, I thought you despised me." The green haired man blinked.

"I used to, but not anymore. Anthy made some curry not too long ago, and I know it sounds crazy, but we switched bodies, so I was Anthy. When I was in her body, we met in near the green house, because you wrote in your exchange diary that that was the day we expressed our love."

"You read my exchange diary?" He asked.

"It's not like that, I was pretending to be Anthy and trying to act normal until the situation could be solved. The girl you made love to in that building…She wasn't really Anthy." Utena looked down. "It was me in Anthy's body. I'm sorry; I probably made you think it was her. It was wrong of me, and I already apologized to her. "

The kendoist flushed a light pink. "What are you trying to say, Tenjou?"

"I misjudged you." She admitted. "You aren't as bad as you seem. I…I'd like it if, maybe…we could do it again."

"What?"

"After we did what we did, I thought about it more and more. It just seemed right at the moment, and I've realized a lot of things since we fought in a duel together. "She held his hand and brought it up to her chin, his rose crest ring catching the sunlight and sparkling in a luminescent brilliance.

The green haired man was left speechless. His rival, the one who flashed her perfection in his face, was speaking in such strange tongues to him, it was as if it were another language, and yet he knew that her story had truth to it. It was indeed the same curry that caused he and Chu-Chu to switch bodies.

He felt his hand being grasped a little firmly.

Saionji was trying to take all of this in, it was such a rush of information that his brain had yet to process most of it. He was not the one to think irrationally on things of this nature, so there was an intense analyzation in progress within the depths of his brain.

"I can understand if you think differently of me."

The boy looked thoughtful for a few moments, the uneasy silence causing the pink haired girl to think and expect the worst.

"Do you really feel that way?" He finally asked.

Unsure, Utena gave an innocent nod.

"I'm shocked. Never in a million years did I suspect this. But, I too can't forget what happened, and the truth is in your kiss."

The pink haired tomboy looked up and a bit confused. "My kiss?"

"Your kiss was like the exact same on I received on that day. It's very distinguishable indeed."

"Oh."

"But I never said it was bad. What's wrong Tenjou, can't look your opponent in the eyes?" He asked.

Slowly but surely, she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. The gaze was soon shut off from both her and the world as he closed his eyes and leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss, something that still seemed foreign to her.

A slender hand tangled in intricate silken emerald weaves of hair.

After a while, Utena kissed him back gently. But there was much worry in the pink haired prince's mind. What would he think? What was his true answer?

When he pulled apart she knew. "As to answer your question, "He smiled, giving her a foreign look of love, similar to the ones he used to give Anthy. "We can do that again, and maybe much more, Utena."

She blinked. Utena wasn't something she was called often by him. The pink haired girl blushed a deep pink and the green rose smiled, running a hand through her hair. Other thoughts ran through the kendoists head, for this was a victory indeed.

Not only could he love Utena, but she was one thing that he could get that was unattainable by Touga, he had won, in more ways then one. Perhaps now, Utena understood him. Maybe, she would understand him, maybe she could see past the darkness in his heart.

How fit of a fairytale when the prince falls in love with the dragon they have slayed.

After a while of complex thought, he wrapped his arms snugly around the female prince.

The pink haired girl put her head on his chest and smiled a small smile.

Maybe Saionji was a prince after all.

He might not have been the one who gave her the rose crest ring so long ago, but that didn't waiver his princely qualities and the familiar feelings that she had gotten when around him.

Utena had come to a conclusion: That Saionji was better then any castle inverted in the sky.

**OWARI**

**A/N: This wasn't as long as my other fanfics, but I went with it as far as I could have gone. There will be another SaiXUt fanfic by me called Of Rose Brides and Eternity, be sure to look for it soon. I've been working on so many fanfictions as of late, and it definitely feels good to come out into the world again as a fanfiction writer. Thank you all for reading this. I truly appreciate it. **

**Please be sure to check out my other fanfics they are all unique and original to the Utena series and I just know that someone will like them. Also be sure to check out both of my C2 Communities, Unexpected Encounters and Utena The Best at for the best Utena fanfiction around.**

**We are always looking for new subscribers and staff, so please drop Hinoto Nobukaze or Red Rose Touga a line if you feel that you want to join.**

**The more I write, the more I like this couple. They kind of are cute together and Saionji's intelligence matches Utena's naivette and they compliment each other quite nicely, almost as well as she and Anthy. I really should write an UtenaXAnthy fanfic, I just haven't got an idea as of yet for something original with them. They are so overdone here, and I know that everyone likes them, but I don't want to do something that would put me in the same classification. (No offense to all of those AXU fanfic writers) I've read plenty of them, and I'm ranting too much, must go!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to getting reviews from everyone. Thanks for reviewing and I would deeply appreciate it if you reviewed this story as well. I am thankful for all of my reviews and would love it if you did, even if it's one word.**


End file.
